The present technology relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a control method, and a program.
There is a directional speaker that outputs a directional sound such that the sound can be heard in only a particular direction, or which makes a directional sound reflected by a reflecting surface and thereby makes a user feel as if the sound is emitted from the reflecting surface.